


What Do You Got (When You Ain't Got Love?)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: But, in the end, Richie found that he wouldn't trade anything for the world.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	What Do You Got (When You Ain't Got Love?)

Richie didn't know why he was still awake - he was exhausted, and his eyelids felt like there were bricks of lead attached to them. His entire body ached from the strenuous touring, and God only knew the sort of pain his shoulders were going through from heaving that goddamn guitar around everywhere. 

But, in the end, Richie found that he wouldn't trade anything for the world. 

Because despite the pain, despite the exhaustion, it was always worth being able to go to sleep at night, with Jon finally agreeing to go to bed rather than jot down his ideas, and the comforting darkness taking over and allowing them to close their eyes and sleep. 

Jon was asleep for the first time in days, and Richie decided to join him. 

In that moment, whatever might happen in the future, Richie knew that things, at least for that moment, were okay. The guys were asleep in their own respective rooms, and Jon was safe in his arms, and so Richie just pressed a kiss to Jon's forehead and lay his head down on the pillow, content. 


End file.
